Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 8 = -2(x - 3)$
Distribute the $-2$ in the $-2(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y + 8 = {-2x + 6}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $8$ from both sides. $y = -2x + 6 - 8$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -2x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-2$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.